


Bloody Lancelot

by Jemzamia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's dream takes a surprising route</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Lancelot

It felt so good. The gentle glow of candlelight warming the room as they panted, and rutted, and as he did inexplicable things with his tongue. His hands, even more calloused than Arthur’s own, exciting his skin with swift sweeps, pulling him closer. The cooling drop of sweat that ran down his chest, mingling within the hair that nestled there, beside Arthur's hand as it held on for dear life. 

The nip of teeth against the tender flesh of his neck, distracting Arthur as he plundered an oiled finger inside him. Biting down harder as they were joined by a second, and then a third, which were accompanied by an even more elicit moan from Arthur each time. It was so intense that all Arthur could do was but writhe and beg, pleading loudly for more without a care for who heard him. Then his eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes, staring down at him, silently teasing him further, reducing Arthur to something so simple and helpless; something far from royal.

Satisfied with his devious work, he bent down over Arthur, capturing his lips in yet another kiss. Expert lips, Arthur had decided, talented in so many areas, as Arthur had experienced earlier. They were yet another deviation tactic though, causing Arthur to drop his guard again as his knees were heaved over the other man’s shoulders, swiftly followed by pinning Arthur’s arms to the bed. Arthur ached, he ached all over, frustrated by a need that had been strung out for hours on end now. He felt like he was going to burst. Finally, his lover took mercy upon him, beginning to lean forward and enter him.

Arthur awoke suddenly with a yelp while thunder crashed outside. He was sweating profusely yet the fire was out, this room a complete cold, din against the moonlight outside. Shuffling slightly, he experienced more discomfort; a sticky feeling against his stomach. Throwing back the covers Arthur went to investigate. Groaning at the evidence, he dejectedly fell back down onto his mattress his hands shielding his face in lone embarrassment.  
"Bloody Lancelot!"


End file.
